


The Difference Long Hair Makes

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I mean it, One Shot, Short, no more than one, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I don't know how her first encounter with the Host Club went the way it did because Haruhi is not a suttering, clumsy mess. So I rewrote it, twice. And gave her long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Long Hair Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not spell his name "Kyouya," it is "Kyoya." Unfortunately, they don't have a tag for how I spell it. Before, you tell me I'm wrong, I spell it the same way as Google, Google is always right.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said, "Who's that?"

Kyoya didn't need to look up to know who Tamaki was talking about. "That's the new honors student. Fujioka Haruhi." Silence. This is the first time since they've met that Tamaki has been completely silent. "Before you ask, she doesn't ever plan to go to the Host Club."

Dreams shattered. Not that he knew it. "How do you know?"

"The twins are in her class."

-

There was a lull in customers. So the club sat in formation, waiting for someone to walk in.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was looking for a quiet place to study. She was walking through the halls when she came to what she thought was an abandoned music room. It didn't take too long for her to realize her mistake. "Welcome," a chorus of voices said in a sing-song tone.

"So, it's the famed honors student," one of the voice said, "Quite unexpected."

"No, I," she tried to say before being interrupted by the "king" of the Host CLub, Suou Tamaki. "Don't be rude Kyoya." He's the one being rude, cutting off her sentence like that. "Hikaru, Kaoru, she's in your class, right?"

"Yes," both twins responded, "But she doesn't talk much, so we don't know much about her."

"So, what's your type?" He looked directly at her.

"No," she responded, "I was looking for a quiet place to study," but her voice was drowned out by Tamaki's list of "types" and no one heard her. "Really, I didn't mean to walk in here." Now Tamaki was going on about a commoner's world vs. and elite world. She was really starting to hate these damn rich people.

When he finally stopped talking, she took her chance. "You, know," she said, "There's a word to describe people like you."

"Dashing," he guessed, "Romantic? Kind? Princely?"

"No. Obnoxious." He didn't take that well. "Now, if you all will listen, i was looking for a place to study and walked in here by accident. And now I'll make my leave."

She left all of them with their mouths hanging open. Kyoya broke the silence, "i think she would fit in perfectly here."

That's what pulled Tamaki out of his state of trauma. "Boys," he said, "I think I love that girl."

**_Alternate Ending:_ **

......."Welcome," a chorus of voices said in a sing-song tone.

"Nope," she said and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I told you it was short


End file.
